Duke Snider
Duke Snider was a major league baseball player and Hall of Famer. Baseball Cards Rookie Card Autographed Cards Game Used Cards Card Checklist 1940's *1947 Dodgers Team Issue #22 *1949 Bowman Baseball #226 - Rookie Card *1949 Dodgers Team Issue #23 1950's Duke Snider is one of the famous players missing from 1953 Topps Baseball. *1950 Bowman Baseball #77 *1950 Drake's #5 *1950 R423 #95 *1951 Bowman Baseball #32 *1951 Topps Red Backs #38 *1952 Berk Ross #61 *1952 Bowman Baseball #116 *1952 Red Man NL 21 *1952 Star Cal Large #79E *1952 Star Cal Small #91 (W/ Preacher Roe]] *1952 Top Top #40 *1952 Topps Baseball #37 (and black back variation) *1953 Bowman Color Baseball #117 *1953 Red Man NL 14 *1953 Stahl Meyer #8 *1953-1954 Briggs #40 *1954 Bowman Baseball #170 *1954 Dan-Dee #24 *1954 Red Heart #29 *1954 Red Man NL 16 *1954 Stahl Meyer #12 *1954 Topps Baseball #32 (and Green Back Variation) *1955 Red Man NL 19 *1955 Stahl Meyer #12 *1955 Topps Baseball #210 *1956 Dodgers Team Issue #12 *1956 Topps Baseball #150 (and white border variation) *1956-1957 Dodgers #27 *1957 Topps Baseball #170 *1957 Topps #400 - Dodgers Sluggers (w/ Carl Furillo, Gil Hodges, and Roy Campanella) *1958 Dodgers Team Issue #22 *1958 Volpe Dodgers #12 *1958 Jay Publishing Dodgers #12 *1958 Hires Root Beer #61 *1958 Jay Publishing Sluggers #9 *1958 Topps Baseball #58 *1958 Topps #314 Dodgers Boss and Power *1958 Topps #436 Rival Fence Busters (w/ Willie Mays) *1959 Bazooka #20 *1959 Morrell Dodgers #11 *1959 Dodgers Team Issue #25 *1959 Volpe Dodgers #15 *1959 Home Run Derby #18 *1959 Topps Baseball #20 *1959 Topps #468 *1959 Topps Venezuelan #20 1960's Image:1962 Post 114.jpg|1962 Post #114 *1960 Bell Brand Dodgers #2 *1960 Jay Publishing Dodgers #14 *1960 Morrell Dodgers #12 *1960 Dodgers Postcards #12 *1960 Dodgers Team Issue #18 *1960 Union Oil Dodgers #19 *1960 Key Chain Inserts #63 *1960 Leaf #37 *1960 Topps Baseball #493 *1961 Bell Brand Dodgers #4 *1961 Union Oil Dodgers #20 *1961 Post #167 *1961 Rawlings #37 *1961 Topps Baseball #443 *1961 Topps Stamps #35 *1962 Bell Brand Dodgers #4 *1962 Jay Publishing Dodgers #10 *1962 Volpe Dodgers #14 *1962 Jello #114 *1962 Post #114 *1962 Topps Baseball #500 *1962 Topps Stamps #140 *1963 Baseball Magazine M118 #78 *1963 Jello #118 *1963 Jay Publishing Mets #9 *1963 Post #118 *1963 Topps Baseball #68 (w/ Gil Hodges) *1963 Topps #550 *1964 Challenge the Yankees #47 *1964 Jay Publishing Mets #10 *1964 Topps Baseball #155 *1964 Topps Venezuelan #155 *1964 Wheaties Stamps #42 *1967 Laughlin World Series #49 1970's *1970 Fleer Laughlin World Series #49 *1971 Fleer Laughlin World Series #53 *1973 TCMA Autograph Series #29 *1973-1979 TCMA All-Time Greats #147 *1974 TCMA Dodgers #37 (three variations) *1975 Baseball Royalty #8 *1975 TCMA Dodgers All-Time #10 *1975 Expos Postcards #34 (coach) *1975 Shakey's Pizza #12 *1975 TCMA House of Jazz #31 *1976 Galasso Baseball Great Hall of Fame #26 *1976 SSPC #351 *1976 SSPC #591 (Checklist) *1976 SSPC 63 Mets #15 *1977-1984 Galasso Glossy Greats #24 *1979 Diamond Greats #94 *1979 TCMA 50's #43 (Dodgers Power) *1979 TCMA 50's #72 1980's 1990's 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 Image:2005 Absolute MOF Auto.JPG|2005 Absolute Marks of Fame Autograph 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 Image:2011 Topps Trib Auto Single Gold.JPG|2011 Topps Tribute Autograph Relic Gold 2012 2013 2014 Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Box Toppers 09.JPG|2014 Panini Golden Age Box Toppers 2015 Image:2015 Pan Coop Ind Dual Auto 01.jpg|2015 Panini Cooperstown Induction Dual Signatures 1 Image:2015 Nat Treas Leg Book Jumbo Swatch.jpg|2015 Panini National Treasures Legends Booklet Materials Jumbo Swatch Image:2015 Topps SU 02.jpg|2015 Topps Stepping Up 2 2016 Snider, Duke